Missing
by junkie323
Summary: Ten years after Hogwarts and Hermione is a single mother with one child. She hasn’t seen her friends for ten years. What happens when her friends show up and learn some deep secrets, and then...read to find out!
1. Peanut Butter and Pickles

Title:  
Author: junkie323 Summary: Ten years after Hogwarts and Hermione is a single mother with one  
child. She hasn't seen her friends for ten years. What happens when her  
husband comes a knocking?  
Chapter: Peanut butter and Pickles  
  
Hermione sat on a big, squishy chair in the living room of her small, London, house. It was in the wizarding part of London, of course. She sighed as she glanced down at her book. She wasn't really reading, just thinking about him. She felt a few tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away.  
  
It was 10 years after Hogwarts and Hermione was a single mother to a young, five-year-old boy named Devon. She sighed again. He husband had died when Devon was only a month old, but the boy hadn't even met his father. He had gone off to fight Voldemort, and had been killed, or, he disappeared, but had been gone for five years so was presumed dead. She hadn't seen Harry and Ron for ten years, since the last day at Hogwarts. The reason for this was also his fault. She liked him as a friend then, and they had been furious with her.  
  
She ran a hand through her curly, shoulder-length honey brown hair. She closed the book and sighed yet again. She felt the burning hot tears flow down her face and let them come. The sobs started quite soon after.  
  
A few minutes later she heard a voice. "What's wrong mommy?" The voice was sweet, and very young-sounding. Hermione looked up. "Nothing, Dev." She pulled him up into her lap and smiled at the little boy. Whenever she looked at Dev (Devon), she was reminded of him. Devon had the same plutonium-blonde hair and silver-grey mystery eyes. –A/n I bet you know who "he" is by now!-  
  
"Mum..." Asked Dev slowly. "Yeah, Dev?" Hermione watched her little boy carefully. "Tell me about my dad!" The little boy demanded. Hermione sighed. "Well, I met him first at school, I liked him always, but he kept making fun of me, b-because I was a muggle-born witch. But in 7th year when he found out I was truly a pureblood, we became friends. My other friends didn't like this, because he was always so mean to us, so they dumped me. A few years after school, we fell in love and married. Then he went off to war against Voldemort." Hermione sighed, this was the sad part. "I had you, b-but he n-never c-c-came back." The tears were still coming down her face. Devon hugged his mom tightly. "Mum, what did he look like?" "Just like you." She hugged her boy tightly. "Now, how about some lunch?" Dev grinned and stood up, taking her hand and pulling her. "Yeah!" Hermione followed him into the kitchen and he sat down at his chair. She went over to the fridge and opened it. "What do you want?" She looked over her shoulder at him. He pretended to think. "Peanut butter and pickles!" She smiled and made him the requested sandwich. She then made one for herself. She handed him his lunch and sat down across from him, then began eating hers. He ate his also. "Mommy." He asked between bites. "Yeah?" "Can we get a dog?" Hermione had to smiled at this. They both finished and she took the plates and placed them in the sink. "Sure, Dev. When do you want to go get one?" The little boy grinned. He hoped she was serious, she had said yes before, but they had never gone. "Can we go now mum?" Hermione smiled and took the boys hand. "Alright. I need to pick up some more food for Tabby anyway." Tabby was Hermione's owl; Crookshanks had died in 7th year. She brought him over to the fireplace. "Now remember, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron. Alright?" Dev nodded. Hermione let go of his hand and threw in the powder. "Leaky Cauldron." She yelled. She stepped out in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
A few minutes later Dev stepped out. Hermione smiled and once again took his hand. She led him out into Diagon Alley and over to the pet place. –A/n I forgot the name! Please don't hurt me! Ducks behind Hagrid- She opened the door and grinned as she stepped in. She let go of his hand. "You look around, I'll go get Tabby's food, I'll just be at the counter, don't leave the store!" Dev nodded and Hermione walked up to the counter.  
  
Five minutes later Hermione turned, looking for Devon, but didn't see him. "Dev?" She called. No answer. "Dev?" Her voice sounded panicked. "DEV?" Still no answer. She ran to the door and out. She looked around franticly. Dev had stepped out for a split second and was pulled along with the crowd, screaming "MOMMY!" At the top of his lungs.  
Hermione looked around. She wiped the tears off her face. She couldn't lose him. She ran around, asking anyone if they'd seen a boy with Dev's description. Finally she sat down on a bench. She couldn't lose him. A man came up. "Is something wrong miss?" "Yes! Everything's wrong! My little boy's missing!" She looked up and her eyes caught emerald green eyes that she was sure she'd seen before. "Well," Said the man. "Would you like me to help look?" She smiled. "Thanks so much if you would." She described Devon.  
  
As Harry listened to the lady, he was sure he had seen her before. He heard what the boy looked like and almost gasped. Was the boy a, a, a, no, it couldn't be, he was dead, and she would never, was that her? It couldn't be. She stood up and began calling out "Devon!" The man talked to people, describing Devon to them.  
  
Hermione almost gave up when she saw some platinum blond hair. Devon was being held up by the man from earlier. She ran over and grinned as he set Devon down. Devon ran into his mother. "I'm so sorry mommy!" She hugged him, then bent down. "It's fine, don't ever do it again! You scared me half to death!" Dev nodded. She stood up and looked over to the man. "Thank you so much." The man nodded. "By the way, my name's Harry." Hermione gasped. "Wait a minute, your not Harry Potter, are you?" Harry raised his hand, to brush away his messy black hair. "Harry don't you remember me? It's Hermione!" Harry grinned and hugged her. After the pulled apart she smiled.  
  
"Devon, this is Harry, Harry, this is my little boy Devon." Harry smiled and shook the boys hand. "Harry it's so great to see you again!" Harry nodded, but he was looking at Dev. "Mione, is he M-Malfoy's kid?" Hermione felt a few tears running down her face. "Yeah." Harry realized his mistake. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." She looked away. "It's okay. So did you ever get married?" Harry sighed sadly. "Alas, no. I still love Ginny very much, but she hasn't returned my owls." Hermione nodded. "Well, I must be going now, I'll talk to you, Hermione." Hermione nodded and Harry left.  
  
Devon looked after the man, then up to him mum. "Mommy, who was that?" "It was...just somebody I knew from school." Dev noticed his mom crying. "Can we get the puppy now mommy?" Hermione nodded and took Dev's hand again.  
  
Later they returned, a Shih-Tzu puppy in Dev's arms. Hermione put down the bowl in the kitchen and filled it, then she filled up the bowl in Tabby's cage with the owl feed. She looked down at her smiling little boy. She yawned. She checked the time. It was late. They had stopped at the Leaky Cauldron to have some dinner. "Dev it's time for bed, it's past ten!" "Okay, can Danny (the new puppy) come up and sleep in my bed?" Hermione nodded and Dev picked up the puppy again. They were getting along quite well. Hermione led Dev upstairs and put him to bed, with the puppy cuddled next to him. Hermione smiled weakly at the two, then lay down in her bed.  
  
Hermione did not have a restless night like the other two did. She dreamt of him. She tossed and turned. In the dream he be walking closer, calling out her name, calling "Mia." Over and over. Then when he finally got close, he'd begin to fade again.  
  
She awoke slowly. "What does it mean?" She murmured. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and dressed slowly. She walked downstairs and saw Dev feeding Danny. She smiled. "Morning Dev." The little boy looked up. "Mommy!" He ran into her, hugging her tightly.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. It rang again. Hermione gave Dev his breakfast and went to answer the door. She opened it and the first thing she saw was red hair and felt arms around her, hugging her tightly. 


	2. Mia

Title: Missing  
Author: junkie323 Summary: Ten years after Hogwarts and Hermione is a single mother with one  
child. She hasn't seen her friends for ten years. What happens when her  
friends show up and learn some deep secrets, then...  
Chapter: Mia

* * *

The arms finally let go and the person stepped back. She gasped. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing at the door. "Oh my god!" She gasped. They all smiled at her. She stepped aside. "Come on in." She allowed them in.  
  
She led them into the living room and they all sat down, then she heard a crash, a bash, and a loud cry. Hermione jumped up. "Oh my god Devon!" She ran into the kitchen to find her little boy sitting on the floor crying. He had a few cuts on his hands, but there was a huge one on his left cheek. She gasped as she saw the broken cereal bowl. "I'm sorry mommy!" He managed to get out. She heard running footsteps. "Devon's hurt!" She scooped him up. "We have to get him to a hospital." Ron and Ginny looked down at the boy in Hermione's arms. She ran to the fireplace. "St. Mungo's!" She named the wizarding hospital and stepped in. They came out in the lobby. A medi- witch was walking past and she noticed Hermione. "Is something wrong?" The witch rushed up. Hermione looked down. "Something happened to Devon, my little boy, I think the bowl exploded!" The medi-witch got Devon on a bed and she began mending his cuts. "Can you tell me what happened?" "Well, he was eating cereal and I went into the living room for a minute. Then I heard a crash and a bash and him crying. I ran in and found him on the floor like this." The medi-witch nodded, then looked down at Devon. He looked frozen, petrified. "Well, Miss, I think he was scared by something, maybe so scared that he caused the bowl to explode. Do you have any idea what might have done this?" Hermione shook her head. "Very well. Just wait here for a few minutes." She left and Hermione looked down at Dev, who's face was white, as if he'd seen a ghost. He looked over to her. "Dev, did you see something?" "Mommy...I saw...me...b-but older..." Hermione gasped. Dev was a spitting image of Draco, had he seen his father? Alive? After five years of being presumed dead?  
  
Ten minutes later they were stepping out in the living room. Hermione sat down shakily with Dev beside her. "Mione, what's wrong?" She shook her head, then sent Dev off to bed. "Well..." "Wait, is Dev, as you called him, Ma-Draco's child?" Hermione felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she nodded. Ginny hugged her. "Oh Mione it's okay. Talk to us." Hermione let out a long, shaky breath. "Well, right then, I think Dev might have seen...oh I know this sounds stupid, but I think he saw Draco." She shook her head. "You guys, will never understand how much I love him. Love, yes, I always will, dead of alive. I can't believe that happened, Harry, can you tell me exactly what you saw?" "Well," started Harry, "It was the last day of the battle, we were down to the last hour too, Voldemort called Draco a traitor, and hit him with a curse, last we saw he fell to the ground, as if dead, but then he stood, weakly, shakily, and stumbled into the woods near us. Quite soon after, Voldemort was defeated, killed as we may say. We searched the woods, but didn't find him." Harry looked over to his crying friend. "Hermione, we're so sorry, we love you, like a sister, and it doesn't matter, we're so sorry, (I speak for all of us as I say this) about that day, about that last day of school."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'I can't believe it. I'm still alive, I think. I just saw myself in my window, but I was younger?' He shook her head and ran his hair through his hair. His hand was bloodstained. He had a flashback just then.  
  
Flashback  
  
He heard Voldemort, calling him a traitor. Then he was hit by a purple light and fell to the ground, for sure he was dead. Then he felt himself try, try and stand up, he had to get back to Hermione. He made it to the woods, and then passed out again. He remembered waking up for a split- second in a dungeon, then passing back out again. Waking up in his bed, then passing out, and lastly, waking up on the sidewalk, and passing out again.  
  
End Flashback  
  
He looked around. He was outside his old house. He wondered if Hermione still lived there, or if she had found someone new, if she had forgotten about him.  
  
He found an open window and stood near it. He heard a sobbing noise. "But Harry you could never understand, none of you could! I love him so much, when I heard he...died, Harry let me tell you something. I see so much of him in Devon, it's so hard, I cry myself to sleep every night. Ron, I love Dev just as much as Draco, but I can barely look at him without seeing Draco. You don't know how it feels. Will you just please leave me alone!" He heard a few muffled noises and then footsteps. He pinched himself, it hurt. 'Who's Devon?' He thought. 'Was it that little boy?' He heard a noise and some more footsteps. "Mommy!" He heard a child yell. "What is it Dev?" He managed to see in the high window. Hermione was sitting on a chair, with a little boy in her lap. Draco gasped. The boy was a spitting image of him! "I had a nightmare! This guy, who looked just like me, but older, the one I saw in the window, he was coming closer, calling out a name," He scrunched up his face. "It sounded like Mi or Mia or something...it was really scary!" Hermione gasped as she heard her dream being retold, then hugged Dev tightly. Draco walked around the house and rang the door bell. Hermione looked at Dev. "Come on, I wonder who it is?" She took the little boys hand and led him to the door. Harry and Ron and Ginny had left right when she told them to.  
  
Hermione reached the door as he knocked again. She opened it slowly and gasped. "Hello, Mia." She gasped again and fainted. Draco caught her.  
  
-A/n- Well, how do you like my story so far? I know, this chapter was really short, but I thought a cliff would be best, and here seemed like the right place...so review and tell me what you think!


End file.
